Un Minuto Para Derrotar A Emmett
by Marie PattinsonJ
Summary: ¡Maldita apuesta! ¡estupido Emmett! ¿¡Por que diablos dijo eso! "Te apuesto a ir a Un Minuto Para Ganar asta que lleges a los 100 000 dolares o pierdas todas tus vidas". Esa apuesta le habia hecho a Edward, si este ganaba Emmett no podria tocar a Rose en una seman-Bien, sientate- Lo hice- Acompañame- Le dijo Edward y se alejaron un poco.-Nivel uno- me espezo a decir- por mil...


¡Maldita apuesta! ¡estupido Emmett! ¿¡Por que diablos dijo eso?! "Te apuesto a ir a Un Minuto Para Ganar asta que lleges a los 100 000 dolares o pierdas todas tus vidas". Esa apuesta le habia hecho a Edward, si este ganaba Emmett no podria tocar a Rose en una semana.

El problema era que me habián involucrado a mi ya que Edward necesitaba una pareja segun las reglas, ¿me preguntaron? Claro que no.

Aqui estaba ahora junto a Edward para esperar nuestra llamada, los productores al ver nuestra imagen enseguida aseguraron que estariamos en el juego, claro yo sabia que si no era asi, estaba la fortuna de los Cullen para convenserlos, seguro este capitulo lo ivan a pasar minimo 100 veces.

Estaba casi segura que ivamos a ser los primeros en llegar a los 100 000 con las 3 vidas, casi, mi torpesa ahora no tan grande se ocupaba de eso, siendo inmortal mis dos pies izquierdos habian desaparesido pero era otra cosa jugar con utenzilos de casa frente a miles de televidentes ya que estaria nerviosa. Si Edward jugara solo no tendria duda alguna.

Habiamos acoradado que yo jugaria los primeros tres niveles, luego del cuarto nivel al sexto los jugaria Edward y de nuevo yo, que jugaria del nivel siete al nivel nueve y asi Edward se quedaria con el ultimo juego y el mas dificil. Las reglas solo permitian que un concursante jugara tres juegos seguidos, no era estar descalificado solo tenia que pasar el otro concursante.

Todos aseguraban que ganariamos perfectamente, sin falla alguna, como mencione yo tambien creo eso pero la que fallaria una sola vez, no mas de eso, seria yo.

-No me gusta que piensa ese tipo- Dijo Edward tan bajo que solo yo pude oirlo.

-Y ami como te miran todas esas chicas- Dije apuntanto a la guionista, a las maquillistas, etc.

-Pero yo se que piensan.

-¿Y que fantasia tiene la guionista sobre ti?- Bufó.

-¿Sabes cuantos hombres te veran en la televison, babearan por ti y no puedo hacer nada?.

-No lo se, pero si se que solo soy tuya.  
Esto servia, ¡Tomen esto zorras! Pensé y besé a Edward apasionadamente frente a todos. El me recibio y danzamos juntos, disfrutando de todo de lo que podiamos alcanzar.

Desgraciadamente alguien aclaro su garganta, muy imprudente. Era un señor de no muy alta estatura y con poco pelo.

-Disculpen entraran en cinco minutos.

-Gracias- Contesto Edward lo mas amable que pudo pero sabia que estaba igual de molesto que yo.

Nos dirigimos hacia una puerta cerrada que unos minutos se abriria.

-Sabes, uno que otro penso que eras mi hermana.

-¿Asi?

-Bueno, no todos son tan palidos y al parecer tan hermosos.

-¿Y? No les da derecho a esas zorras a zorriar contigo frente a mi, y creo que ya tienen muy claro que eres mas que un amigo, mucho mas.

-Me agrada eso, y espero que nadie se acerque a ti.

"Y ahora con ustedes Marco Antonio Regil" Se escucho atraves de la puerata. Me estremesi al escuchar eso, el era el conductor del conductor del programa que nos anunciaria.

Y empezo a hablar para mi desgracia. "Muy buenas tardes tengan ustedes y bienvenidos a Un Minuto Para Ganar" Y la gente empezo a aplaudir y a gritar. "Hoy tenemos una nueva pareja que concursara para llevarse a casa los 100 000 dolares y demosle la bienvenida a Isabella y Edward Cullen" Se escucharon los aplausos y en especial la estrepitosa risa de Emmett, seguro todos voltiaron a ver a su direccion ya que se callaron al ver a los Cullen, no diario ves a una belleza como Rosalie y claro alguien tan linda como mi Renesmee.

La puerta se abrio delante de nosotros y practicamente Edward me jalo hacia afura donde habian como mas de 100 personas, se nos quedaron viendo, ¡Dios que verguenza!. Edward gruñó.

-Mas pensamientos- murmuro.

-Y mas chicas.

-Aaaammm...ooommuum- Empezo a tartamudear Marco Antonio Regil.- Bibivienbenidos a un minuto para ganar. ¿Y cual es la razon por la que estan aqui?.

-Bueno, podria decirse que una apuesta.- Contesto Edward.

-Oh con que una apuesta y ustedes ¿Que lazos tienen?.

-Somos marido y mujer.- Dije orgullosamente y rompiendo corazones de muchas.

-Asi y ¿durante cuanto tiempo?- No sabiamos que responder a eso, llevabamos 3 años pero no podiamos decir eso, luciamos jovenes y no envejeciamos y si desiamos eso nos ubieramos casado a los 14 y 15 años.

-No mucho- Dijo Edward sonando seguro a lo que Emmett y Jasper sacaron una sonrisita.

-Bueno luego tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso ahora les explico, son diez juegos, tres vidas, los primeros cinco se pagan a mil el siguiente a 10 000 y asi. Esta es el nivel uno y este es su juego.

Y aparecio en la pantalla "Unicornio de Chocolate" Que ironico, para alguien que no come, espezo a explicarse el juego y consiste en sentarte en una silla y tomar panquesitos; asi sencillos sin nada en especial; de chocolate y formar una torre con ellos en tu frente. Ami me tocaba y seguro iva a ganar.

-Bien ahora ¿Quien va a jugar?-Pregunto Marco.

-Yo- Dije.

-Bien, sientate- Lo hice- Acompañame- Le dijo Edward y se alejaron un poco.-Nivel uno- me espezo a decir- por mil dolares y tines, un minuto para ganar.

Sono algo en señal de que empezaba y comenze a poner los pastelitos sobre mi frente, tres, cuantro... Cinco y listo. Termine y tire los pastelitos al suelo, voltie a ver al reloj y solo pasaron diez segundos de los sesenta.

-Wow, wow, wow- Dijo Marco mientras se acercaba con Edward aldo- Creo que esto jamas habia pasado, ¡diez segundos y sin alguna falla! Increible.

-Gracias- Dije y si fuera humana me hubuira sonrojado.

-Bien y cuentenme como se conocieron.- Preguntó.

-En el instituto- Empezo Edward- Bella vivia en Arizona y se mudo a Forks.

-¿Bella?- Pregunto Marco confundido.

-Odio que me digas por mi nombre completo- Conteste.

-Osea que entonces tu- Señalo a Edward- vivias en Forks y tu- me señalo a mi- vivias en Arizona y te mudaste a Forks donde lo conociste.

-Asi es- Asenti.

-¿Y fue amor a primera vista?.

-¿Quien no se enamora de Edward a primera vista?-Conteste con una pregunta.

-¿Entonces si?

-Me encanto cuando lo vi y me toco una clase en la me sente a su lado pero se porto muy frio conmigo y pense que me odiaba.

-Osea ¿como fue eso?

-Ella igualmente me deslumbro cuando la vi- Dijo Edward- y cuando me sente junto a ella me fue muy dificil leerla lo cual siempre se me hacia sencillo y me comporte asi, luego me aleje de la ciudad unos dias y cuando regrese me presente ya que habia sido descortes y me platico sobre su mudansa, luego de eso ya no podia estar alejado de ella.

-Hay que lindo- Dijo Marco causando que la gente se riera- Diganme, se ven jovenes ¿Por que se casaron a esta edad?.

-Por que quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia a su lado.

-Y te amo mas que a nadie- Dije completando lo que dijo, siempre de acuerdo.

-Aaaaww... Beso, beso, beso- Empezo a decir Marco y la gente junta. Este era mi oportunidad para poner a las chicas zorras en su lugar, solo ellas y algunos hombres no estaban gritando.

Ma lanze en los brazos de Edward que me abrazo inmediatamente y choco mis labios con los suyos, nuestras lenguas dieron paso y comenzaron a moverse, dejando ningun espacio libre, sentia la camara enfocar exactamente donde nuestros labios se juntaban, escuchamos los gritos de Emmett, seguro esbamos llendo muy lejos y miles de personas nos verian luego asi que nos separamos dandonos un pequeño beso en señal de "Regreso pronto".

-Bien creo que ya nos demostraron cuanto se aman- Dijo Marco y Edward y yo sonreimos- Luego hablaremos de su familia y nivel numero dos y esta es su prueba.

Pase de nuevo las siguientes dos prubas facilmente y sin ninguna complicacion a lo que todos exepto los Cullen se sorprendiero.

-Es que no puedo creerlo los tres primeros niveles superanos en maximo quince segundos, increible. Bueno ahora lo prometido es deuda diganme quienes nos acompañan.

-Ella es..- Dije señalando a Renesmee, me dolia decir que no era mi hija legitima pero parecia como una niña de doce años.- nuestra hija adoptiva, Renesmee.

-¿Adop-adoptiva?-Pregunto Marco sin poder creerselo.

-Asi es, asi somos los Cullen.

-¿Y piensan tener una o uno propio?

-En unos cuantos años- Conteste.

-Bien, continuen.

-El es mi mejor amigo Jacob.- Jacob saludo con la mano.-Ella es mi mejor amiga y mi cuñada Alice.

-Holaaa- Contesto Alice con voz emocionada y sacuediendo su mano.

-El es mi primo de parte materna Jasper y su melliza Rosalie-Los señalo y ambos sonrieron.- Ellos son mis padres Carlisle y Esme- Ambos sonrieron y movieron sus labios en un "hola".

-¡Hey Eddie! ¿Te olvidas de mi?- Dijo Emmett sonando "ofendido" y "furioso" agitando sus brazon hacia arriba.

-Y el es Emmett- dijo Edward con voz desinteresada a lo que todos reimos.

-Y quiero mandarle un saludo a mi padre Charlie; y a mi madre Renee y a su esposo Phil.

-¿Dos padres?-Pregunto Marco.

-Si, mis padres son divorsiados y mi madre se volvio a casar.

-¿Y donde se encuntran?.

-Ahora estan en Jackson Ville.

-Bien demosle un aplauso y digame señor Cullen, todos parecen casi de la misma edad y usted no luce nada viejo ¿que sucedio?

-Es cosa de los Cullen como dijo Edward, son adoptados y Jasper y Rosalie son sobrinos de Esme pero estan a nuestra custodia-Respondio Carlisle.

-¿Y fue muy dificiles criarlos? ¿Eran traviesos?

-La mayoria cree eso pero nunca ocasionaron problemas, aunque Emmett es algo...infantil.

-Pa, crei que me amabas- Dijo Emmett sacando su labio inferior y abriendo mas sus ojos y todos rieron.

-Lo ves- Dijo Carlisle.

-Si, tienes una familia muy hermosa, te felicito. Ahora Bella llevas tres juegos al hilo Edward tiene que jugar obligatoriamente y este es el nivel numero cuatro y esta es su pruba.

Edward lo hiso perfecto como todo lo que hace y teniamos 4 000 pesos en la bolsa y aun con las tres vidas.

-Encerio que ustedes son increibles, son la mejor pareja que a habido en el programa y el publico se a quedado sin su: 10...9...8...- Y todos rieron ante eso a Edward solo le habia tomado ocho segundos completar su prueba.-Ahora es nivel numero cinco por 5 000 dolares y cuando cumplan el desfio tendran el dinero en la volsa y pueden seguir jugando sin riesgo a perder el dinero ya que es seguro, nadie se los puede quitar. ¿Quien va a jugar?.

-Yo-contesto Edward.

-Nivel numero cinco por 5 000 dolares y esta es tu prueba- El juego consistia en hacer una torre con tres pelotas de Golf, por las veces que habia visto el programa, nadie habia superado ese juego, hoy se romperia esa tradición.

Como predije Edward lo supero a la primera, sin que se le callera alguna pelota, en menos de nueve segundos, la audiensia no podia creerlo y yo, si antes tenia duda de ganar, ahora se habia esfumado. Estamos a la mitad del juego con todas las vidas.

Marco Antonio Regil no podia articular palabra, se quedo atonito, seguro siempre ponian ese juego estaban seguros de que los concursantes perderian. Paso como mas de cuarenta segundos y Marco se recupero.

-Bueno pues esto es... Ya es demasiado ¿no? Por primera vez en un minuto para ganar han superado esta prueva ¡y en menos de nueve segundos! Encerio hacen que el programa paresca para bebés- el publico rio- deganme, ¿de donde salieron? ¿siempre son perfectos en todo lo que hacen?.

"Edward si" Pensé.

-¡eso dise siempre Bella sobre Ed!- se escucho el grito de Emmett mas alto que nada.

-¿Es sierto?- Pregunto Marco.

-Pues...si.

-Wow eso es estar enamorada.

-Es que encerio nunca, jamas encontraras a alguien tan hermoso, con el cabello cobrizo indomable, musico, sabe tantos idiomas y tiene conocimiento mas que todos los profesores. Y es el hombre que me ama y el mejor padre del mundo.

Todos se quedaron callados, y Edward tenia el brillo en los ojos en señal de "Te amo".

-Aquie huele a otro de sus beso, o mas bien comerse los rostros. - Todos soltaron una risita.- Bueno, hay algo que tengo duda, todos ustedes los Cullen son increiblemente hermosos, fantástico.

Lo mejor que e visto en mi vida, encerio ¿a que se debe?

Oh, es una arma para atraer y asi beber tu sangre. Oviamente no podia decir eso.

-Ammm...¿cosa de los Cullen?- dijo Edward sonando mas pregunta que respuesta.

-Bueno pues son adoptados y Bella es tu pareja... Sabes que olvidalo, seguro Dios lo quizo asi y sucedio. Seguro rompen muchos corazones a chicos y chicas al saber que no estan disponibles ¡imaginate cuando salga para los televidentes! Todos preguntaran por ustedes, seguro me despediran y ustedes ocuparan mi lugar.- Ahora todos carcajearon - y... Saber mas que los profesores ¿que es eso?.

-Oh, es sierto- conteste- sabe mucho mas de lo que te imaginas-como sobre vampiros y metamorfodos que ningun cientifico sabe-entra a Darmouth sin problema y siendo el mejor de todos, si el quesiera seria el mejor cientifico de la historia, igual que Carlisle, un ex maestro, el señor Barner se negaba a aceptar que los Cullen saben mas que el.

-¿el hombre perfecto cierto? Es musico... El hombre que te ama y el mejor papá del mundo.

-Ajam, y yo lo amo.

-Sabes que te amaré aste el fin de mi existencia- Dijo Edward mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Que lindo, pero solo podran darse un chito, no comerse los rostros, de eso ya fue suficiente.

No basto mas y juntamos nuestros labios algo entreabiertos asta que nos separamos.

-Y eso del mejor padre,-continuo Marco-¿es sierto Re..? Es complicado como...

-Nessi- Grito Jacob y lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Por lo visto no le gusta que le digan asi a tu hija. Ya lo recorde Renesmee, ¿es el mejor padre del mundo?.

-Claro que si, jamas abra alguien igual, te amo pa.

-Y yo a ti Renesmee- Agradesi que Edward la llamara por su nombre- Tu y tu madre son lo mas importante que tengo.

Dicho eso lo abraze y me rodeo con sus brazos y luego senti los de Renesmee unirse. Este era unos de los mejores momento y pensar que lo verian miles de personas. Aunque me dolio Renesmee tuvo que regresar a su lugar y continuar con el nivel numero seis, como siempre Edward lo supero ganando 10 000 dolares en la bolsa, eran tres juegos al hilo y era mi turno de jugar los siguientes tres juegos.

Pasaron unos minutos y seguia el nivel numero ocho que se jugaria en pareja, se trataba de uno guiaria; Edward; y el otro lo seguria; yo; moviendo una pelota por los hoyos de un burro de planchar hasta que quede en el hoyo del centro. Como esperbamos asi sucedio, solo faltaban dos juegos, ya teniamos 50 000 dolares en la bolsa.

No se que tan rapido, pero estaba Edward ahi y... Listo. Supero el nivel diez dejando a todos con la boca abierta, me acerque a el y lo abraze aunque hace mucho que se me habia quitado la inseguridad.

-Lo hicimos-le dije- Ahora Emmett no tocara a Rose en una semana y dormiran en habitaciones diferentes.

-Disfrutare de eso.- dijo con voz voctoriosa y me beso, como si demostrarles a todos que yo era suya era el premio.

Todos los Cullen se bajaron de su lugar y nos abrazaron aunque ellos sabian desde siempre que esto iva a pasar, superar todos los niveles y con todas las vida. Ahora me preguntaba si Alice lo habia previsto.

-No tengo una mejor palabra que perfecto,-continuo de nuevo Marco-todos los niveles superados con las tres vidas y jamas psaron de los diez segundos en completar todas y cada uno de los desafios. ¡un aplauso por favor!.

Y todos nos aplaudieron, de nuevo si fuera humana me habria sonrojado.

-Y ahora ¿que haran con el dinero?- gran pregunta, los Cullen tenian mucho mas que eso.

-Queremos otorgarlo a los niños con canser, no nos den nada por favor, denselo a ellos que los necesitan.

-oouhhmmm...Encerio es que ustedes...¿como? Dios ¡aun no puedo procesar esto!. Ya que son perfectos el dinero va a la caridad y muchas gracias por estar aqui. Esto es un minuto para ganar... ¡y otro gran aplauso para Edward y Bella!.

Juntamos nuestras manos y las alzamos en señal de triunfo.


End file.
